My Life as a Teenage Ghost
by BabyKatBoo
Summary: Senior year for Danny and his pals. Almost done with school. But for Harleen, it is the beginning of her life. Or it was. What happens when she ends up in the Ghost Zone. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom but I do own Harleen. In this world Kitty never existed. Please give me some reviews on what you think! Enjoy (:**

_**My Life as a Teenage Ghost**_

**Chapter 1**

**Amity Park: 10 years earlier-**

"Jeff! Stop! We can find another way!"

"Damn it Donna! I'm not losing him!"

He pushed her away as he continued setting up the ritual.

"What about Harleen!?"

"I told you!" He paused for a moment.

"I never wanted her." He said in a low voice.

"Well I want her, and I'm not sacrificing her! If Charlie dies, then that's how it's supposed to be!"

I stood in the corner, confused. I guess my father heard enough of my mother, cause he shoved her into the coat closet and locked it. She was banging on it so loudly. I wish everything would just be quiet!

The story is my little brother was dying of some disease, and I guess I was supposed to help.

Then my father turned around looked at me.

"It's okay Harleen. Come here. Come to daddy."

I did as he told me. He took hold of my hand, not too strong, not to lightly; and led me into the room.

He told me to stand in the middle of the room. Then he said some words I didn't quite understand. Then I was breathing really fast, like I just got done running a marathon fast. Also at some point I think I levitated. Then next thing you know, I'm in my bed. My father and brother are gone. And my mother is sitting at my bedside.

To say the less, he sold my soul to save my brother.

After that day my mother never treated me the same.

**Amity Park: 10 years later-**

"Mom! I'm heading to school!"

No answer. But I guess I'm used to that. I started on my way to school.

Today was going to be a good day! I know it will be! After all in science class today I'm going to reveal my new gadget I've been working on for the past 9 months! And after school I'm heading over to Amity Tech in the mall to show the head Executive it. After I have him in awe, I'll have a job and eventually have enough money to get away from my mom, my past, and start my life!

Nothing can ruin my day!

"Aw shit! Not Paulina." I whispered to myself.

As I started to walk up to the school, she and her purse puppy Star, started their everyday antagonizing.

"Hey look Star. It's Glitch."

Star giggled her annoying little giggle.

"My name isn't Glitch." I stated lowly.

The Paulina stuck her foot out and sent me flying to the ground.

Everyone around me started laughing. What I would give to just be invisible right now.

But I just got up and continued my way in. No way am I going to let them ruin this day for me.

I walked through the halls swiftly, making my way to class.

**5 hours later…**

Finally Sciene, I think said something about a project and partners yesterday.

I'll probably be doing it on my own again. As I walk in I see everybody already sitting together. Except one boy with black hair and a white and red shirt looks up from his desk and walks over to me.

"Ahh, …"

God, why does he always have to call me miss?

"Hello ." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"I'm having everyone present their project in the beginning of class so we can get right into the next project. I'm sure you are aware of this?"

"Yes, sir. But I kinda don't have a partner."

"I have that taken care of. Daniel, will you come over here please."

I saw the black haired boy walk over to us, I guess he must be Daniel.

"Yea ?"

"This is Harleen, she will be your partner. She is one of my best students, so try to be smart for her."

After he said that he motioned for us to sit down.

"Um, hi. I'm Danny." He blushed.

Wow he's such a dork, but he's a cute dork.

"I'm Harleen, but you can call me Harley. If you want." I just looked down so he wouldn't see me blush too.

"Ok, Harley. What's this project even about?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm excited about showing the finishing project."

"Oh crap! I forgot about that one! Lancer is totally going to fail me!"

I look down and saw some kind a mechanical soup thermos.

"What's that?" I pointed to it.

He quickly covered it. "Oh that? That's nothing, just something my parents made."

"Why don't you show that? Even if you don't what it does, you can still made something up about it."

I smiled the nerdiest smile ever.

"Sure, I guess. Why not!" He smiled back.

"Hey, do you wanna maybe hang out at the mall later?"

Oh my god! Was he asking me out on a date!?

"WOW YES!" I yelled, then noticed that everyone was staring at me. So I sunk down in my chair a little.

"Heh, great!"

This Danny kids was so sweet. He didn't even seem to mind everyone staring.

After everyone, including me, presented our projects; we start the next one.

I showed my holographic wrist watch that allows you to communicate with anyone, no matter where you are.

Everything went PERFECTLY. No glitches in it this time! I shoved it back into my bag and continued my conversation with Danny.

Not to my knowing Paulina, who was sitting behind us, grabbed it out of my bag and messed around with it and put it back.

"Hehehe"

I turned around and asked bluntly, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…" Star and her stupid answers.

"It just looks like Glitch is Freak Boy's girlfriend." She teased.

"MY NAMES NOT GLITCH AND HIS NAME ISN'T FREAK BOY!" I shouted at her.

She was really surprised at my outburst. Normally nobody talked back to the popular and beautiful Paulina.

The bell rang letting us know that school was finally over. And I got up fast and tossed my bag on my back.

"So I'll meet you in the food court at 5?" He asked.

"You got it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Danny Phantom but I do own Harleen. In this world Kitty never existed. Please give me some reviews on what you think! Enjoy (:**

_**My Life as a Teenage Ghost**_

**Chapter 2**

"Mom. I'm going to the mall."

"Be back before dark…"

It's nice when she shows even the slightest bit of kindness and caring to me. Even if it's just to be back before dark.

I smiled at her.

"I promise."

I finally arrived at the mall, exactly an hour before I was to meet Danny. Enough time to present my gadget to Amity Tech.

I walked up the stairs all the way to the third floor and headed straight to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Harleen Jenson. I have a 4 O'clock appointment with ."

"Certainly. One moment."

She pushed a button on the phone and said,

" , your 4 O'clock is here."

Then she pointed to the direction of a board room.

Only one person was in there.

"Hello sir. My name is…" He cut me off.

"Harleen Jenson. I know. I have a short schedule to keep, so I'm giving you 5 minutes to show me why I should hire you as an product engineer."

"Oh. Ok. Well I call it the Hologram Watch. It allows you to communicate with others, whether you have connection or not."

"Would you like to show how it works please."

"Yes sir. One second."

I reached into my bag and took it out and put it on.

"Pretty much all you have to do is flip the switch."

As I did, I got a giant shock of at least 50 volts and screeched. I tore it off my wrist and threw it on the table.

"It looks like it has some, glitches."

"I KNOW!" I yelled.

Oh my gosh! What did I just do!?

"I'm so sorry, I've just been having a really bad week, and…" He cut me off again.

"No. I'm sorry, . But Amity Tech is not interested in your… invention."

He sent me out of the board room.

I hung my head as I walked out, holding my failed invention in my hand. Then I heard snickering. I looked up and saw none other than Paulina, Star, Qwann, and Dash. I instantly knew she was the one behind this.

"Having glitches? Glitch." She teased.

I was flaring on the inside as I walked straight up to her.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE START OF MY WHOLE LIFE! AND YOU WRECKED IT ALL!" I shouted at her with burning rage.

While I was yelling, down of the first floor, a ghost in a black lab coat and grey cape was fighting a smaller ghost with white hair and a 'D' logo on his chest.

"Well, that must really suck to be you right now." Paulina replied.

She started to walk away with her friends, but I grabbed her wrist. I was nowhere near done screaming at her. But she turned around and shoved me, sending me over the railing.

I always saw movies and read books that say that before you die, your whole life is supposed to flash in front of you. But that wasn't the case for me. All I saw was the ground getting closer and closer. Then BANG! Darkness.

After I died, Paulina and her friends fled the mall, pretending nothing ever happened. The scientist looking ghost stopped fighting the ghost kid and stared at my dead body, and then the ghost kid sucked him into a thermos. Then it was his turn to stare.

I died with my invention still in my hand.

"Hello!? Child!?"

"Whaaa- huh?"

"You might want to get up." The scientist looking ghost said to me as he held out a hand.

Me, being trusting reached for it and he helped me up.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

I looked at him with confused eyes.

"My name is Technus. And you, my child, are in the Ghost Zone."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Danny Phantom but I do own Harleen. In this world Kitty never existed. Please give me some reviews on what you think! Enjoy (:**

_**My Life as a Teenage Ghost**_

**Chapter 3**

"But, that would mean I'm…I'm…"

"Dead." He said bluntly.

I looked down. Filled with silent sadness. I know what happened, but didn't quite understand why I was here.

I was always told that when you pass, and if you lived your life right, you would go to paradise.

Green mist and floating doors was definitely not paradise.

"Does everyone who dies go to the Ghost Zone?" I asked hoping to find an explanation.

"Only ghosts that have done something very wrong in their past life end up here. Or in YOUR case, are soulless."

I completely forgot about that.

My father! He was the reason I was to spend eternity in this miserable place!

"I feel you're anger. It's a strong will power, when used correctly. What is your name child?"

I paused to look at him. "My name is Harleen. But my friends call me Harley. Well that is, if I had any friends."

"Harley huh? Come with me, I shall shelter you for now." He floated up and started flying away.

Having nowhere else to go I stood and felt myself follow after him. For a newbie that's never flown before, even in a plane, I seemed to be an instant pro.

We stopped at a door, then stepped in. My feet finally back on ground.

It looked just like a normal home. First was the living room. A dark green couch, a dark green recliner, a black throw rug on top of light green carpet, there was no tv.

I never like watching tv. I felt like it was a needless addiction.

He didn't say anything as he gave me a silent tour.

Next was the kitchen. It had a grey duel sided refrigerator, but it had countless buttons on it. Nothing like I've seen before. The table was very long for someone who lived on his own. It was a classic cherry wood dining table. The kind you would see a king sitting at. It had candles in the middle and a chair at each of the ends and on each of the sides.

"You may help yourself to anything, the refrigerator is programed to have whatever you want in it. Just type in what you would like."

"So you're like an tech engineer?" I questioned, interested to meet someone similar to me.

"HA! CHILD! I am the master of all things electronic and beeping!"

"Hm. Is that your usual intro?" I smiled feeling a spark of enjoyment of his company.

He slightly smiled back, as if trying not to show any type of emotion.

"Actually, yes."

"Hope I get a good one." I continued jokingly.

"You will soon enough."

I was about to question what he meant, but he start to lead me out of to another room.

We walked into a good sized hallway with 4 doors. He opened the first one on the left.

"This will be your room."

The walls were dark purple and the carpet a deep lavender. There were many boxes everywhere. In one corner there was a huge vanity and a door.

"I will remove the boxes in a bit." He said looking down at me.

Then he closed the door.

"This is just a spare closet." He gestured to the door across then continued down the hallway.

He pointed to the door on the right.

"This is my room, you'll do well to stay out."

"Understood." It wasn't my business to be in there anyways.

Then he opened the door across from his room. And lead me down stairs.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, I swear to you I almost fainted from awe.

It was a GIGANTIC technology lab!

"Tell me Harley, how tech savvy are you?" He looked at me with a big grin, not hiding anything this time. As if he knew this was like heaven to me.

"Very. I invented a lot of things, but they never made it that far. My last one was going to be my life start, but…" I couldn't finish my sentence without getting flustered with anger.

I know he sensed this, and it made him grin even bigger.

"But someone fucked your plan up."

I looked at him with stinging eyes. "Exactly."

"What if I told you that in this lab, you could create something even better."

"Better?"

"Great enough to get revenge and then some."

I was filled with so many emotions, I just wanted them to go away.

"Believe it or not, but those emotions of yours will be your greatest downfall."

He was right. They already took hold of me in my past life. I certainly not going to let them stop me now.

I looked back at him and said with confidence, "To your question, when do we start?"

I knew he was evil, I also knew exactly what I was getting myself mixed into. And frankly, I liked it.

This feeling of being bad was just too good to let go.

"Right now." He answered.

As we started to work a question popped into my mind.

"So was Technus your real name?"

"Not when I was alive. My real name was Nicolai. But Technus sounded more, fearful."

"Maybe I should do that."

"Change your name?" He eyed me from his large control chair.

"Well just when I'm around others."

"Hmmm…. What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll think of something."

He looked back down to what he was doing and I continued my work as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Danny Phantom but I do own Harleen. In this world Kitty never existed. Please give me some reviews on what you think! Enjoy (:**

**This chapter is told in Danny's P.O.V from the point Harley died, up to Harley moving in with Technus.**

**Sorry it's short just wanted to keep the story going.**

_**My Life as a Teenage Ghost**_

**Chapter 4**

As I closed the lid to the thermos, I finally absorbed everything that just happened. I looked down to where the body of the girl I was supposed to be meeting in 10 minutes was lying lifeless on the ground. She was a really sweet girl. But was strong and fierce when she needed to be.

Things never worked out with me and Sam. We're still good friends, just never as close as we used to be. Tucker's always by my side though. And Sam didn't get jealous when I asked Harley out like she did when I like Paulina and Valerie. That told me she was completely over me.

I couldn't stand floating there anymore so I flew home to get rid of Technus.

"Hey Danny!"

I jolted, turning around to see none other than Jazz.

"Hmmm." I responded.

"What are you doing! You have to get ready!"

"Get ready for what?"

"Your date silly! And don't waste your time asking me how I knew, Mom and Dad know too."

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs out of the basement. Then I pulled away long enough to blurt out;

"Jazz! I'm not going!"

She stopped and stared at me.

"What? Why not?"

"Just because! It's none of your business anyways."

Jazz looked at me sternly. I haven't used the 'it's none of your business' line in two years.

"Danny. What happened."

Jazz always knew when something was wrong. And there was no point in lying, she'll just stick her nose in deeper until she finds out the truth.

"When I was at the mall, something happened."

"Like what? Come on Danny, tell me."

Just then my dad bursted into the living room where we were standing.

"Kids! Come see what's on the news!"

Jazz and I ran into the kitchen and up to my mom and dad.

"Danny, a girl around your age just died today." My mom told me.

I looked at the screen, and saw the setting of the mall.

Jazz looked at me and instantly knew what had happened.

"Did you know her son?"  
I ran out of the room, ignoring my dad's question. I had to go talk to someone.

I know, I'll go to Tucker's!

I ran out the door and yelled, "I'm going ghost!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Danny Phantom but I do own Harleen. In this world Kitty never existed. Please give me some reviews on what you think! Enjoy (:**

**This is back to Harley's POV.**

**Short story, but again I'm busy lately and have a lot to think about, but I'm keeping it going.**

_**My Life as a Teenage Ghost**_

**Chapter 5**

I tossed and turned for the past couple nights.

I can never sleep peacefully. So much for RIPing. Right?

Ha! let me stop kidding.

But to be completely serious, I've been feeling darker and darker lately. I've never been evil, I've always been a good little girl. Always doing the right thing.

Maybe my sleepless nights is caused by my conscious telling me to go back to being sweet and good.

But strangely I don't really miss my old life, I seem to like this life a lot better. If you can even call it a life.

I got out of bed and walked into the hallway; I walked over to the fridge and typed in, 'raspberries'.

I've always kinda been a health nut. And fruit is flipping awesome!

I opened the door and picked up the small bowl of berries and walked over to the table.

"Your up late."

I turned around and saw Technus.

"Yea, I know but I couldn't sleep, so I came out for a snack."

"Mind if I join you?" as he typed something into the fridge and opened it.

He pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream.

I smirked a little bit. "Not at all."

He came a sat next to me. Shoving his spoon into his snack.

"Always eating fruit. You know there's a lot more in there then that?"

"Yea but I guess I don't wanna really want to be a nuisance."

"Nonsense! This is your home. Anything you want it's yours."

He slid the tub over to me and got up and got me a spoon.

He sat back down next to me. He smiled kindly to me.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this…I never really had anyone that actually gave a fuck about me."

"Everyone needs someone."

"You know…."

"What?" He looked a little more serious now.

"You're…. you're kinda like the dad I never had."

I looked down, being the kind of person I am I never really like to admit things.

I was a little bit embarrassed.

He reached over and lifted my chin, looking me straight in the eyes.

"And you are the daughter, I wish I had."

I wanted to just hug him, I needed it, I really needed it. But I knew how he was. He didn't really like emotional moments. But he saw exactly how I was feeling and hugged me.

I felt my eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Why couldn't I have known you before?" I wept.

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we are together now, and I will always protect you as my own."

I started to calm a little bit, I was still streaming tears though.

"H-how long until the portal opens and w-we can get through to the human w-world?" I stuttered.

He let me go. "Two days. Almost time. You know what to do right?"

I finally stopped crying.

"Yea, take the executive of Amity Tech down, take over the technology, take over the world."


End file.
